


drawn into the moonlight

by rosepotion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Smut, Vampire!Johnny, Vampires, but pretty small owo, really just very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepotion/pseuds/rosepotion
Summary: "Where should I bite?"Taeyong puts his hand on the back of Johnny's neck, fingers tangling in the soft hairs at the nape. He guides Johnny where he wants him."Here, John," he says, breath caught in his throat.Johnny bites.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	drawn into the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for this, i just think vampire johnny is sexy and deserves more time in the spotlight. that being said,
> 
> DISCLAIMER: i am exceedingly lazy and didn't write him as a traditional vamp, just a normal sweet dude who also needs to drink blood sometimes. by all accounts he is the normal johnny we know and love, just with fangs. he's cute okay
> 
> ALSO during this time i encourage you to STAY INFORMED AND EDUCATED! political uprising is happening right before our eyes and it's a privilege to get to be a part of a movement like blm. Stay woke and stuff! Acab!!!!!
> 
> title from driverless cars by will joseph cook!

Taeyong thinks he would be happy if he could come home and see Johnny's face every day for the rest of his life.

Taeyong comes home from a long day at work, feeling drained, mentally and physically, and is blessedly greeted by all of his favorite things in one place- the homey, warm apartment he and Johnny have together, his black and white rescue dog, Roscoe, sleeping in a little ball at the foot of the couch, and of course- sweet Johnny, dozing under his favorite blanket with a paperback open on his stomach and gangly limbs hanging every-which-way off the couch.

The sound of the door closing wakes Roscoe, and his excited yip and tapping of his little feet on the floor wakes Johnny, groggily rising from sleep.

"Hello," Taeyong coos in his best dog-dad voice, crouching down to Roscoe's level. Roscoe is a small but easily excitable puppy, and nothing excites him more than his dad coming home and smelling like all sorts of new and outdoorsy smells. Taeyong pets Roscoe and nuzzles his face into his fur. "Missed you too, bud."

Johnny pads over with the blanket held tight around his shoulders. His hair is fluffy and unkempt, a gentle and unfiltered softness about him that Taeyong has come to associate with the upmost comfort and safety. The shared vulnerability they foster together is precious.

"Kiss me hello," Johnny says, words muffling into Taeyong's hair as he swoops in for a hug.

Taeyong feels all the tension and stress of the day drain from him, and all he's left with is Johnny's broad palms splaying across his back, rubbing into sore muscles, and the unmatched feeling of being pressed against the one he loves.

"Hello," Taeyong says softly. He hugs Johnny for a long moment before pulling back and kissing him, once, syrupy slow. "I'm sorry I had to leave you alone all night."

Johnny, though still adorably wrapped in his blanket, has admittedly seen better days. He woke up sick that morning and looks flushed, warm to the touch. There's a line on his face that looks like a pillow crease, a sign he's been sleeping like the dead since Taeyong left. He supposes that's a good thing- like the mother hen he is, Taeyong worried all morning before he went to work, getting Johnny water and medicine and lozenges for his sore throat, checking his temperature and confirming that yes, it was definitely a fever.

"Sorry you had to work so late," Johnny contests, voice deep and scratchy from his sore throat. Taeyong has been working later and later nights for the past few weeks and it gets hard when all he wants to do is be at home with his little family.

"How are you feeling?" Taeyong asks, a hand gently cupping Johnny's cheek. "Fever gotten any better?"

Taeyong can read the hesitation on Johnny's face before he answers, never wanting to make him worry. "I think it's.. gotten a little worse. My head hurts."

"My baby," Taeyong frowns. He leads Johnny back to the couch and sits him down, running a hand soothingly over his hair. "How did you get so sick?"

Johnny pouts and shakes his head. He spots Roscoe on the floor and makes a weird high-pitched cooing noise that should be embarrasing, but it's Johnny, so if course it's not.

Roscoe perks his head up and hops right onto the couch, cozying in beside Johnny.

"Did you just pspspsps our dog?"

"It worked, right?"

Taeyong can't argue with that.

"Have you eaten anything besides plain toast today? Dinner?"

"No," Johnny says, leaning his head back against the couch. He really does look beat. "But I felt bad that you were working so late, so I ordered Chinese."

Sure enough, there's a full delivery of Chinese food on the kitchen counter, untouched.

"Johnny Seo," Taeyong says, "you're an angel on earth."

Johnny's eyes are closed when Taeyong returns with his takeout container and two pairs of chopsticks, trying his best to clear his mind and ease his headache.

"Do you wanna try eating something, honey?" Taeyong says gently.

"I don't know, Yong," Johnny mumbles. "I really don't feel too great."

"Just a little something before bed, okay?"

"Okay."

Johnny opens his mouth expectantly and looks all too pleased with himself when Taeyong feeds him a mouthful of rice.

On a normal night, Johnny would be cooking dinner for them both- his job allows him to work from home more often than not, and cooking is just one of the ways Johnny cares for Taeyong. It may seem insignificant to others but when Johnny greets him at the door with open arms and has a home-cooked meal ready, it says: I support you. I appreciate you. And, most of all: I love you. If Johnny didn't tell Taeyong each and every day that he loved him, he'd still know, by this simple act of kindness and by the millions of ways they make it known to each other.

Johnny only makes it through a few bites before he leans back against the couch once more.

"Sorry," he says softly. "I really can't eat anymore."

"It's alright. Don't apologize," Taeyong says immediately. "Never apologize for this, baby." He sets the rice down on the coffee table and smooths Johnny's hair back from his forehead, slightly damp. Heat radiates off him in waves. Taeyong wants to be closer to him, to comfort him, but doesn't want to make things worse. The last thing he wants is for Johnny to feel uncomfortable because of him.

"I like it when I get to take care of you," Taeyong says, fingers still carding through his hair. "I don't like it when you're sick, but I like taking care of you."

Johnny just hums softly.

Taeyong's heart twinges at the look on Johnny's face- his eyes are peacefully shut but discomfort colors his features, cheeks rosy and a slight crease between his eyebrows. His chest rises and falls quickly, shallowly.

Even like this, so sick and so exhausted from being sick, he's the most beautiful thing Taeyong's ever seen. He looks much older than he did when they met, all those years ago- there are those obvious signs of aging, the slight wrinkles by his eyes, the lines that never really seem to go away, but to Taeyong, Johnny's face is an open book, and it always says the best things. Johnny's smile lines have deepened since they've been together, his laughter growing more frequent and more sincere. He's grown into his features, just as Taeyong has, just as they've both grown inside and out, together.

This is the man Taeyong loves. This is the man he would do anything for.

"John," he says quietly, "can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" Johnny opens his eyes, sensing the sincerity in Taeyong's voice.

Taeyong fits his hands on Johnny's cheeks, stroking back and forth over his skin with his thumbs. Just holding him.

"When was the last time you drank?"

"What, like- water? Probably an hour or-"

"No, I mean," Taeyong raises his eyebrows, "drank."

Taeyong can practically see the wheels turning in Johnny's head as he realizes what he means.

"I can't, Taeyong."

And Taeyong- Taeyong knows this about Johnny. He knows how self-sacrificing he is, to his own detriment. He is selfless to a fault and always, _always_ waits too long to tell Taeyong when he needs to feed. And Taeyong reminds Johnny that he needs it, that he gets weak and sick, exactly like this, without it.

"You're just like anyone else," Taeyong had said. "You're just Johnny. You just... need to drink blood."

To Johnny, Taeyong understands, it has never been that easy. It has never been easy for him to give in and take what he needs, from Taeyong or anyone else, without the crushing guilt. He doesn't want to hurt him, Johnny explains. He can't hurt Taeyong. All the years they've shared together and this part of their life is only visible in the small, round scar on Taeyong's inner wrist, where Johnny bites gently, never sinking in too deep; a pinprick.

But now, with Johnny before him, so weak and tired, Taeyong wishes he could just get it through Johnny's thick skull that nothing would make him happier than getting bit in the neck. That's it.

"You need to," Taeyong reasons with  
him. "Please. Johnny, let yourself have this."

Johnny considers it for a moment before taking Taeyong's wrist in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the puncture scar.

"Not there," Taeyong says softly. He tilts his head to the side, baring his neck.

"No," Johnny insists. "It's dangerous." His tone is final. "It's dangerous and _painful_ and I will not let you get hurt because of me."

"Honey," Taeyong frowns. " _You're_ getting hurt. I want to help you."

He unbuttons a few of the top buttons of his work shirt.

"You won't hurt me."

"You can't know that, Yong."

"I do know."

Taeyong takes Johnny's hand in both of his and places it on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, now bare.

"Because you're my Johnny."

Johnny smiles softly at that, like the sun just spilling over the horizon.

"And I have never felt safer than when I'm with you. I hope you feel safe with me."

"I do," Johnny assures. He moves his thumb back and forth over the delicate skin of Taeyong's neck before cupping his head and leaning in for a kiss.

Taeyong feels the last bit of iciness melt away between them as their lips move in time, and he feels this too- the love, the safety, the trust they'll be giving each other by doing this.

"Sweet boy," Taeyong murmurs, going slightly cross-eyed from looking at Johnny when they part. "I've been wanting this."

"Wanting me- to bite you?"

"Yes," Taeyong admits. "It's just another way I'll be taking care of you, right?"

"Right," Johnny agrees. "But I'm serious. Deeper bites like that hurt, and I don't want to be the reason you have a nasty scar like that on your neck."

Taeyong thinks he'd quite like a scar from Johnny. He'd be proud of it.

"Promise you'll tell me if it hurts too much," Johnny says. "And I'll stop right away."

"I promise."

Taeyong smiles and holds Johnny's jaw again, soothes his thumb over his sweetly curled top lip, pushing gently to reveal one long, razor-sharp canine. No, not a canine- a fang. Taeyong pushes slightly on the point of the fang and Johnny gasps.

"Are you nervous?" Taeyong asks.

"A little."

"How do you want to do it?"

"I'm not sure," Johnny says. "I just want you to feel comfortable."

"Let's get in bed, okay?" Taeyong says, taking Johnny's hand and leading him to their bedroom. John settles against the wall, surrounded by pillows and blankets strewn about, a product of them never making the bed.

"What if you pass out?"

"I won't," Taeyong says, trying not to laugh. He knows Johnny won't hurt him, even if Johnny doesn't trust himself. He climbs into Johnny's lap and shrugs his shirt off the rest of the way.

Taeyong kisses him as Johnny's hands find their way around his waist. He closes his eyes and runs his tongue over one of Johnny's fangs, groaning softly. Johnny squeezes his sides and presses Taeyong closer, their bodies touching. The kiss is a physical comfort but it's more than that, it's a reminder of the trust they share. It's a warmth that pools in Taeyong's stomach, and it amplifies when Johnny kisses down, down, down his neck.

"God, you smell so good."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna bite you so bad."

"Me too, baby."

Johnny trails his fangs gently over Taeyong's skin. It doesn't feel like anything more than a puppy playfully snapping at a hand.

"Where should I bite?"

Taeyong puts his hand on the back of Johnny's neck, fingers tangling in the soft hairs at the nape. He guides Johnny where he wants him.

"Here, John," he says, breath caught in his throat.

Johnny bites.

The pain grips Taeyong for a moment, white hot like a fire running through his veins and pulsing as Johnny pierces Taeyong's flesh with his fangs. Taeyong cries out, gasping, gripping tight to Johnny's hair and his shirt.

"Ah- _ah_ ," Taeyong cries. Johnny starts to pull away, the look on his face frantic, but Taeyong catches him and pulls him back in.

"It's okay," Taeyong says, gritting his teeth. God, he can feel Johnny drawing the blood out of his body. It should scare him but it's just making his head spin, making his stomach turn, and he- he likes it.

To his wonder, as Johnny continues, the pain gradually fades and is replaced by an heat, steadily and quickly mounting in the pit of his belly. Johnny mouths at his neck, breathing hard and swallowing loudly, and Taeyong holds him there, lets him take as much as he needs.

It's so much more intimate than Taeyong thought it might be- they're both in perpetual motion, Johnny's lips on his neck and the flexing of Taeyong's hands in his hair, both their hips rocking against each other. Taeyong rests his cheek on Johnny's head and moans softly at his ministrations. It mostly feels like Johnny's giving him a hickey.

"That feels good," Taeyong murmurs, his eyes slipping shut. It doesn't hurt at all anymore.

Johnny pulls back, panting.

"Oh my god," he breaths. His eyes look a little crazed, wild with pleasure. He's stayed pretty neat, Taeyong is pleased to see, and only has a small bit of blood smeared around his mouth.

"Is it good for you?"

" _Taeyong_ ," Johnny enthuses, and dives in, kissing him hard. Taeyong can taste his blood on Johnny's tongue, the warm, wet metallic of it. "I think I'm going crazy," Johnny continues. "You've never tasted so good. You smell fucking amazing."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes," Johnny groans.

He kisses Taeyong again, all dirty tongue and teeth, before whimpering " _I'm so hard,_ " and latching back on to the wound in Taeyong's neck.

And God, he is- Taeyong can feel Johnny's cock hard against his belly, pressing against him. Johnny sucks and laves over the mark with his tongue, all the while making these little pleased noises, moaning and sighing into Taeyong's skin as he feeds, still grinding against Taeyong's hip.

"My baby," Taeyong throws his head back. "Take whatever you want."

Johnny rocks against Taeyong until he's crying out, hips stuttering, hands fluttering and clenching and grabbing Taeyong all over, until he's up, up, over the edge.

He pulls away after a few more moments, finally looking sated. Taeyong's head is spinning.

"Thank you," Johnny says, chest still rising and falling rapidly. He has a drop of blood threatening to fall from his lip. Taeyong gently catches the drop and presses his thumb against Johnny's lips, watching as Johnny takes the finger into his mouth.

"Thank you for trusting me," Taeyong smiles. He presses gently down on Johnny's tongue with the pad of his thumb. "I knew you wouldn't hurt me. Never would."

Johnny grins around Taeyong's thumb and lets it slip out of his mouth with a pop. His skin already looking less sallow, he looks so much healthier than he did even ten minutes ago. Taeyong knows, knows, he will love the man in front of him until the last beat of his heart. He'll give him whatever he needs.

Johnny leans against Taeyong's willing body, resting his head near the bite mark. Seems like he's as blissed-out as Taeyong is. 

"Johnny."

"Mm."

"Did you come?"

"Uh, _yeah_ ," Johnny says indignantly, laughing a little hysterically. "You would too if you just lived through the single hottest moment of you life."

"I did," Taeyong smiles. He angles his hips against Johnny's torso and makes his very obvious hard-on known. "You've got a favor to repay, mister."

They try to start cleaning up, and get sidetracked making out and one thing leads to another and suddenly, Johnny has his mouth on Taeyong, making sure to be _very_ mindful of the teeth.

They fall asleep in tangles, sated and satisfied in every sense of the word.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!!! just needed to get this soft goofy all over the place johnyong out of my system. i love them so much. be safe always, and have a good day and night!! 
> 
> Comment and tell me what you thought!!
> 
> \- ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ


End file.
